


Stiles Is Not A Housewife (Except He Totally Is)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Derek is 27, Established Relationship, Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, domestic sterek - Freeform, sterek is married!, stiles is 19, the pack loves to tease Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic!AU where Stiles refuses to accept that he's a housewife, even though in reality he totally is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Is Not A Housewife (Except He Totally Is)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the year! WOOOH! Enjoy!
> 
> ~~Ha Na

Stiles lounged on the couch chatting amiably to Erica and Lydia while the guys, Boyd and Jackson and Scott and Isaac who were now together, sat outside on the back porch. They were at the villa Derek had bought as a surprise wedding gift to Stiles. The trio were talking about their lives over the past year. Erica and Boyd had stayed in Beacon Hills and went to the local college with Scott and Isaac while Lydia had went off to Yale, Jackson in tow. Stiles had to admit, he was surprised Jackson got in but then he realised that he was too busy hating the jock in the past that he never really paid attention to anything about Jackson other than hating his guts. But that was all in the past! 

Stiles' life, however, had taken a different course. He and Derek had married as soon as Stiles turned eighteen and had graduated from Beacon Hills High. They had to admit, it did take a lot to convince the Sheriff but they eventually did. The Sheriff's initial worry was Stiles' education. If Stiles were to get married and settle down, how was he suppose to go to college?  Turns out Derek was loaded and could hire private tutors for his young mate. But Stiles being Stiles declined and just opted for online schooling and if it wasn't enough, _then_ and _only_ then would he take advantage of Derek's offer for private tutoring. The Sheriff finally caved, seeing the fierce dtermination in the couple's eyes.

And now, at nineteen and a half, Stiles was five months pregnant with twins. 

The pregnancy came as a shock to both Derek and Stiles. It's not like they didn't know Stiles could get pregnant. They _knew_ which is why they got a special herb mix from Deaton to be brewed as a form of contraceptive. Condoms were a lost cause because they wouldn't be able to withstand Derek's knot and it would be uncomfortable for both of them. But Stiles, dear sweet Stiles, made the mistake once of mixing up the herbs Deaton gave him with the ones Isaac was to use to mask his scent for a special training excercise the wolves were to have. 

A week later, Stiles and Derek had gone at it more times than one could count, not knowing what was happening. 

When they found out, Stiles' initial reaction was, "What am I gonna tell my dad?!" but he had calmed down soon after, a flood of happiness drifting thoughout his entire being when he realised what was happening. He was pregnant with Derek, his husband's child. He had something of Derek's inside of him and he was able to give his husband a family. There wasn't anything else he truly wanted. He, in that moment, had everything he wanted and so much more. 

Anyway the pack was enjoying their new years eve together at the Hale residence. 

"Anyway, I still can't believe out of all of us Stiles ended up being the stay-at-home wife to his rich husband. Always thought it'd be Lydia and Jackson ya know?" Erica said, laughing.

"Hey! Do you really think I'd be some lazy housewife, sitting around at home all day?" Lydia said. "What do you think I am?"

Stiles laighed. "There's the Lydia I know! And seriously, Erica, how exactly am I housewife?"

"You've got to be kidding me," both girls said at once.

Stiles was about to make a comeback when the familiar sound of Derek's car entering the driveway filled his ears, He scramble up off the couch and waddled (he was only five months but he looked like seven. Twins did that to you) to the door to greet his husband who was coming from work. Derek was quite obsessive when it came to his was work but Stiles convinced him to get off a little earlier that day. And he could, after all he _was_ the boss.

Stiles took Derek's coat as soon as he stepped over the threshold, leaning up to kiss his husband on the lips. 

"How was your day, Der?" Stiles asked.

"Productive. I've still got lots to do though,' Derek said, wrapping his arms around the small of Stiles' back.

"Oh hush!" Stiles said. "You'll think about that some other time. Right now it's time for some good, quality pack time."

Stiles untied Derek's tie and pulled his husband and alpha up the stairs to their bedroom. Derek took off his shirt and sat of the edge of the bed. Stiles crawled onto the bed behind Derek, attaching his skilled hands to the muscular flesh of Derek's back, kneading it. It became a thing for Stiles to massage Derek's back a bit whenever he got home from work. Stiles doesn't even remember when he started but that didn't matter to him. As long as he was pleasing his husband, he was quite alright.

Stiles was ten minutes into the massage when Derek started chuckling.

"What?" Stiles asked.

'It's nothing. The guys think you're holding me hostage," Derek said. Stiles smiled and nudged him.

"Well go down there. My dad and Melissa should be here soon." Derek nodded, changed into some comfortable clothes and headed downstairs, kissing Stiles' tummy and cheek on the way out.

Stiles folded up Derek's work suit and dropped it in the hamper for dirty clothes in the bathroom. When he was downstairs he found a smirking pair of female werewolves.

"Not a housewife you say?" Erica said, a sly grin stretching across her face. Stiles thought she could give a cheshire cat a good run for its money.

"I think I'm even more convinced now, after seeing that cliche mush that just happened. What were you and Derek up there doing anyway?" Lydia asked.

Stiles stuttered and blushed. He couldn't tell them he was massaging Derek's back! They'd just tease him more and more.

"What's the matter? Alpha got your tongue?" Erica laughed.

"I'm not telling so you can-"

"Jeez, Stiles, that massage really loosened me up!" Derek said, entering the living room with the rest of the guys trailing him. Stiles froze.

"I don't even know why you bother denying it! All the evidence is there," Lydia said.

"So what? What's so wrong with being a housewife," Stiles sassed.

"What's all this about?" Scott, precious, clueless Scott who needs to pay more attention and _listen_ , asked.

"Stiles doesn't think he's a housewife but he totally is," Lydia said. 

"That is not true!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon Stiles, it's kind of true," Isaac said, walking up to rest his head on Scott's shoulder.

"And what evidence do you have?" Stiles said.

"Even I can see it," Erica said. "I mean, you've been living at home since you got married, you're barefoot and pregnant, you give Derek daily massages, you cook, clean and do laundry. Stiles not only are you a housewife, you're _the_ perfect housewife," Erica said. 

"You even wore that frilly apron when we were making dinner not too long ago!" Lydia exclaimed.

Stiles pouted then perked up. "I totally rocked it, didn't I?" 

Everyone burst out laughing. That's Stiles for you, never sticking to one train of thought.

"I bet you did," Derek said, smiling fondly at his husband.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done! I've been writing this since last year! (literally LOOOOL). Reading that over, it wasn't very good but I'm posting it anyway. 
> 
> Feedback?
> 
> ~~Ha Na


End file.
